Zadoc
"In my day you wouldn't pass as a princess!" - Zadoc insulting Lanny Zadoc was an evil Socerer who tried to take over the island, twice. Personality Zadoc is a powerful sorcerer who created the Dark Side. He is known and feared by nearly all the people in Kinkow and for good reason. He seems to have a connection to the Dark Side probably because he created it. Zadoc also appeared to be sadistic as he claims he'll enjoy slowly killing the two kings however despite all of his bad qualities he does have a comical edge the most prominent one was when he was revived and said "someone's been digging in my nose" and "I do the laughing!" History A thousand years ago, Zadoc brought the dark side of the island to life, and tried to conquer Kinkow, but the king at the time tricked him into going into the light side, causing him to turn to stone. (Kings of Legend) He also created the Zadoc Wheel that Annabella later found. (Mysteries of Kinkow) Following the panic of the Dark Side growing, Kings Boomer and Brady tried to buy the island some time by moving his statue back four feet, but the rock they used to anchor the statue was a turtle, so when it moved, he rolled back into the Dark Side, and was free again. As soon as he returned, he brought the dark side to life again, and caused it to attack. However, he still needed the soul of a king, so he blasted the royal balloon holding Boomer and Brady out of the sky, unaware of their recent abdication. He sent his new minions (formally four of the royal guards) to capture them. Upon learning they were no longer kings, he sent his men to get Lanny, who he tied to his sacrificial alter, so he could slowly crush him to death, and take his soul, allowing him to expand the Dark Side to the whole island, and rule over all. Motivated by what they had seen in the caves, Brady and Boomer went to Zadoc's temple to stop him, and in an effort to save himself, Lanny gave the throne back to Brady and Boomer. An angry Zadoc attacked, and a fight broke out. Using their agility, the two kings managed to keep dodging his energy bolts. Because of their bravery, the Light Side started fighting back and started pushing the Dark Side back, so that the gap was just outside Zadoc's temple. Realizing that they could defeat him, Brady distracted Zadoc while Boomer charged him and pushed him into the Light Side, causing him to return to stone, and undoing all of his damage. (Kings of Legend) He was most likely restored when Kaita The Bat-Rider drew the Dark Side toward The Castle, but if so, he was defiantly returned to stone when Boomer and Boz forced the Dark Side back. (Long Live the Kings) Appearances Season 2 * Kings of Legend * Sleepless in the Castle (mentioned) Abilities A powerful sorcecer, Zadoc possessed a array of abilites, he could fire blue bolts of energy out of his hands, make roots ensnare opponets, with a gesture, and also possed telekinesis. His power was so great, he was able to bring the whole Dark Side to life, causing monsters to rise, and everything to become evil, even the land and the plants. He could also magically make others evil, making them his minions, as he did with four royal guards, however, when he was returned to stone, all his spells were undone. Trivia * The Evil King Kalakai created the Dark Side, but Zadoc was the one who brought it to life, so to speak. After the defeats of both Zadoc and Kalakai, Kaita took over the Dark Side with his Tarantula People, and killed King Kunu and Queen Annabella. See Also Category:Villains Category:Characters